


King as Queen

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Crossdressing, Diapers, Hyper cocks, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Asgore, smitten with his son, dresses up as his wife to try and seduce him. Despite the kinks he knew the two indulge in.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Asriel Dreemurr
Series: January Batch 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444
Kudos: 3





	King as Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash.

The Dreemurrs were a happy family. At least, they seemed to be. They even thought so themselves. But they had their secrets, as expected of royal Monsters. Secrets that only they could keep.

In the case of the King himself, Asgore, he was… Attracted to his dearest son. But he was also a soft man. A man that knew that he probably wasn’t attracted to him. After all, he wasn’t exactly in the best of shapes. Yes, he was bulging with muscle all over, but he also had a gut that threatened to snap off his terribly tight underwear. He was lucky his wife actually loved him for his heart, and not his body. At least, that’s what he always thought.

Then the poor King wandered in on his son making out with his wife, and things started settling in. They were already promiscuous. Quite extensively. The things that they did together were downright extreme, to the point where he couldn’t even have dreamt of it. And seeing it all…

It made his worries snap in two. If they were getting this freaky, then he had nothing to worry about. But even then, he wasn’t sure that his son would actually like him. So he did the next best thing. If he couldn’t get his boy to love him, then he’d just dress up as his wife.

So what if Asgore’s masculine traits were still on display when he did so? A simple mask and his wife’s robes would do most of the work. Everything after that was just a matter of playing his role. And considering the magazines that he found under his boy’s bed… He had just the idea in mind.

\---

“It’s so thick…”

Some time later, his young son found himself in his room. Indulging himself in the things that he enjoyed. Which just happened to be wearing big thick diapers that hugged his enormous goat cock as tightly as it could.

Little Asriel, the son of King Asgore and Queen Asriel, was a pervert to the core. He was also an incredibly kind boy, but that didn’t stop him from being an absolute degenerate. And he wouldn’t want his life to be any other way. If he could indulge himself this way, then he would be happy…

“So tight, so comfy…” Asriel gasped, his shirt pushed up by how thick the padding was. It was threatening to burst off with every breath he took, it was that good…

Just as he got really into it, his hand squishing into the poofy padding, the goat boy froze as he heard the door to his room open. Was it Dad? H-He hadn’t admitted anything to Dad yet, he wasn’t ready..!

“Asriel, honey? Are you okay in there?” A sweet and feminine voice, yet with a bit of roughness hanging in every word, echoed from the hallway before the boy’s dear mother entered… Or rather…

His father did. It was too obvious. The mask atop of his head was enough to make him look like Toriel, yes, but the rest of his body was struggling to stay inside her robes. This was the caveat that came with such a muscled and fat body. He couldn’t fit in anything. Heck, the only thing he normally fit in was his cape, and that thing barely managed to cover him in the first place.

The crinkling that filled the air, and the sight of something bulging out around his crossdressing father’s hips, made it clear that he had found out everything. And yet, he did this..?

“You’ve been in here since breakfast, and I just wanted to make sure that my little butterscotch is doing alright.” ‘Toriel’ chimed as he walked real close, his robes doing their very best to make him look as womanly as possible. But combine that with his huge gut, and he just looked like he was overly pregnant..

Asriel looked at his crossdressing Dad, before smiling a little. Just seeing him like this was a relief. He was just as weird as he and mom was. Which meant… “Hey, Mommy?” The young goat asked, smiling from ear to ear…

“Yes, honey?” The crinkles continued filling the air, as the non-subtle bulge of the King’s cock started brushing up against his diaper and his robes. Just hearing his son call him Mommy was enough to make his heart pound against his chest. It was such a fantastic feeling. He wanted more of it for sure…

The young goat started stroking his own cock-bulge, licking his lips a little. “Wanna do that thing you always do when you’ve got your diapy on, Mommy?” He giggled. He’d blow his Dad’s cover right then and there with this request. And then he’d make him do it anyway, because his Dad was such a softie that he couldn’t possibly say no…

Asgore’s heart pounded against his chest. Oh, he knew exactly the kind of stuff that his boy and Toriel got up to… “Of course, honey. Just watch Mommy, okay?” He said, his fake impression of his wife’s voice growing more and more strained as he turned around, revealing that his robe had already torn before he got here and showing off his thoroughly thickly padded butt in the process.

He put his hands on his knees and started jerking himself up and down. Twerking away with wild abandon. He could feel those fat cheeks bouncing wildly, his body trembling with every move he made. It felt so good to submit to his son like this, especially when his muscled body threatened to shatter his disguise at any moment.

Asriel’s eyes started bulging out of his eye sockets at the sight. His Dad was really doing it. He was twerking just like Mom did. Sure, his ass was nowhere near as fat as hers was, so it didn’t bounce nearly as much, but… Oh god, it made him get so hard. He could barely feel his body at this point, all the blood rushing into his cock.

His hands quickly darted down to that padding-covered shaft, his cheeks flushing bright red as he started stroking just as fast as his ‘Mommy’ was twerking. Jerking and twerking in unison, his cock doing its best to try and escape its padded prison then and there…

Both Father and Son were letting out so many moans that they could barely hear themselves think. Not that they needed to do something that silly. They were horny for one another. Horny for their padded butts and the cocks within. The fronts of both of their diapers were filled with precum soaking in so fast that they were quickly turning soggy, making it clear how much they both needed a change after all of this, and yet…

“H-How was that, honey?” Asgore panted as he slowed down, his cock trembling so hard that he was about to orgasm right then and there. He couldn’t cum yet, not without making sure that his baby boy was having the best day of his life. He needed to make sure that he enjoyed all of this, despite the fact that he had to crossdress and act like his wife for just this occasion…

Asriel let out a big and powerful sigh as his cock throbbed so hard that it threatened to break the diaper right then and there. “It was amazing, Daddy…” He muttered, his mind a little too hazed to realize that he shouldn’t have said it.

His Dad quickly started to whimper and whine, his clever scheme foiled right then and there. “W-When’d you find out, Asriel?” He muttered, keeping the mask on as he turned around to look straight at him…

Only for the boy to get up and grab his mega-sized Daddy, kissing him straight on his huge mask-covered lips. “Since you came in, silly Daddy…” He giggled, pressing his cock straight up against that diaper-covered length… “You’re the best, y’know? The very best Daddy a boy could ever want.”

Asgore heard all those nice compliments, and his eyes quickly rolled into the back of his head. He couldn’t withstand it all. It was too nice. Too much for a soft-hearted goat like him.

He pressed his hips forward like the submissive Daddy that he was, blowing his load inside his diaper and quickly making it flood those crinkly insides until the diaper ballooned outward to the point where it could be used as a beanbag chair, his legs giving way as he squished down into it…

Asriel wasn’t far behind, that last thrust delivering a critical hit to his crinkle-covered cockhead, causing him to scream as he filled his own diaper with so much cum that he fell straight into his Daddy’s arms while his padding flooded with cum, gasping and panting as his mind drifted all the way into the clouds.

With Father and Son leaning up against each other, their nappies still being filled to the brim with cum, there was only one thing on their mind…

It was time to be so much more open about the way they loved each other...


End file.
